Ren Mizuchi
Introduction Ren Mizuchi is ninja turned pirate and is the first mate and assasian of the Shinobi Pirates. His Element is Earth. Appearance Ren is a tall muscular teen with long black hair and red eyes. His outfit consists of a black training outfit with a white tanktop with the logo of a dragon on it, black trousers with flower logos on it, and arm protecters that allow him to hold his hawk, Sora. He also wears a chain necklace and a red sash. Personality Ren usually maintains a stern, serious and distanced personality, and can usually be displayed as "emo". He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing. Totomaru states he has always been like that ever since they were kids. Ren is also very apathetic, rarely showing emotion and usually expressing coldheartedness and indifference. Despite this, Ren has a kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk death for the sake of his crewmates and has shown to care for them deeply. Ren is very proud of the reputation he has built for himself both as an assasian and as a pirate, as seen with his bounty of 60,000,000. He also likes the fact that he has the third highest bounty, only falling behiend Totomaru and Kaien. While in battle, Ren can be very ruthless, showing more bloodlust and cruality then the other crewmates, this causes Kenta and Aria to be both scared of him and be amazed by his power. Ren also likes the thrill of the fight, and, like Totomaru, smirks at the thought of fighting someone powerful. Like the rest of the crew's males, Ren has shown a small perverted side. When the crew decided to go swimming at the beach and saw Sari in a skimpy swimsuit, he had steam bursting out of his ears like his mind exploded. Ren has been noted to be a "monster in human form" by his crewmates, due to his thrill for combat and "insane killing intent". Even when not in combat, he often displays a manic smirk that gives the impression of him being a monster. He also loves his pet hawk Sora, that hes had since he was a kid. Totomaru states that Ren has that as a pet was because Sora could fly off and not get caught in Ren's destruction. Abilities and Powers Ren is a very powerful ninja, stated by being first mate and assasin of the Shinobi Pirates. He is a nartal born killer and lives for the thrill of the fight. Kaien states he was better suited for first mate because he was more of a fighter then he was, dispite Kaien being very powerful himself. Flail Usage Ren is very skilled in the usage of a flail, showing great strength and force in his blows. He can also block minor attacks by using the spikes as a shield. He can use his Earth Element to turn the spike ball into a boulder to cause blunt force damage. Hand to Hand Combat When not taking his opponet seriously, Ren has shown remarkable combat skills. His style revolves his sheer strength and can send even giant beasts flying with one punch. Physical Strength Ren's physical strength is incredibley high, being able to lift buildings with one hand and blocking punches from Gama's enlarged fists. Totomaru states that Ren is the only one who can beat him in terms of physical strength. Agility Being an assasian, Ren is very fast, being able to dodge incoming attacks with great ease. He is also able to dodge gunfire. Endurance Ren has the highest amount of endurance of the Shinobi Pirates. This was shown when he took 30 incoming cannonballs to his person in order to protect the ship from Marcus's rampage. Kenta states Ren is a true monster in this cacatgory. Weapons Like the rest of the Shinobi Pirates, Ren uses Shuriken and Smoke Bombs, though he deems the Smoke Bombs "usless", due to his love for fighting dispite being an assasian. Elemental Control Being a ninja born from Shinobi Island, where the ninjas are born with the ability to control any one element, Ren is skilled with the Earth Element, Apart from turning his flails spike ball into a boulder, he also has multiple techniques: Boulder Shot - Ren uses his Earth powers to shoot multiple boulders at his target. Rock Bomber - Ren shoots an enormus boulder at his opponet which can cause an explosion. Earth Landslide - Using the Earth around him, Ren creates a landslide that can the destroy the surrounding area. Earthquake - '''By channaling his Earth Element into his hands, Ren slams his hands on the ground and causes a giant earthquake, capable of reducing a giant mountian to rubble. '''Mudshot - Ren shoots hard or soft mud at his opponet from his mouth. Boulder Fist - Ren covers his fist in rocks, creating a hard fist that can potentally cause death. Rock Armor - Ren coats his entire body in Earth, creating rock hard armor. Rock Dinosaur '- Ren's signiture attack. By controlling the Earth around him, Ren can create a giant dinosaur, capable of destroying an entire city. This, plus his skills as a killer, gave him the nickname "Killer Rex Ren". Haki ''Busōshoku Haki: ''Being true to his love of fighting, Ren has Busoshoku Haki, capable of utlizing it to power up his blows. This, plus his Earth powered punches can cause even the hardest of subsetnces to stand now chance of surviving. Relationships Crew As first mate, Ren is very close to his best friend and captain Totomaru. The two have a close bond and will always fight side-by-side when the time calls for it. He and Sari are also on good terms, though he gets scared of her when shes mad. He and Kenta are very close friends, as shown when the two would always pull pranks back on Shinobi Island, showing impressive teamwork. He also gets along well with Aria, being Totomaru's little brother. Though he sometimes gets annoyed with his pervertedness. He shares a friendly rivalry with Kaien, going back since they were kids. The two have shown to be equally strong and respect each other greatly. He is very close to his pet hawk, Sora. He often is seen taking care of him and feeding him while everybody is relaxing. Totomaru states that Ren has that as a pet was because Sora could fly off and not get caught in Ren's destruction. Family Dispite being being scared of her, Ren is very close to his sister Madoka. While on the verge of death in his fight against Orochiyama, he rememberd his sister's words of how he was always precious to her a regained his fighting spirit. Allies/ Friends Back on Shinobi Island, he, like Kaien, was also described as a "hearthrob", causing their friendly rivalry. He was close to his sparring parteners Guren and Amagai, who he sates were "strong as hell". Enemies Due to his tendicy for fighting, he has made enemies with all of his opponets, especilly with Orochiyama and Gama, who were his toughest opponets. He is also an enemy of the Marines, having a bounty of 60,000,000. History Working on it! Character Design Sinve I need a Zoro/Kenpachi type person, Ren was made. Major Battles with Shinobi Pirates vs Jackson Pirates (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs 20 Mountian Bandits (Won) with Totomaru Igneel vs Turbo Round 1 (Lost) vs Dourki Roshi (Won) with Totomaru Igneel and Kenta Hiemaru vs Marines (Won) with Kenta Hiemaru vs Marine Captain Furido (Won) vs Ibiki Torimara vs Marcus Shimata (Lost) vs Orochiyama Baista (Won) vs Spider Freak Izumo (Won) with Kaien Takamaka vs Gando Tsukuyomi (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs New World Sea Kings (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs the Darkness 6 (Lost) vs Gama Hirudo (Won) vx Raiga Sarutobi (Lost) Quotes (To Turbo) ''"YOU BASTARD! HARE DARE YOU HURT ARIA!!! (About Totomaru's bounty) "'100,000,000 huh? Man that impresvive. Then again, its understandable, knowing him." (To Sora) "Whos a good hawk? You are! Oh yes you are!" (To Orochiyama) ''"Okay you bastard... I'm gonna make you pay for blasting us with your damn cannonballs!'"''' (After seeing Sari in her swimsuit) ''"Holy... Crap..." (brain explodes) (About the Darkness 6) "These Darkness 6 sound pretty strong... Hehehe... This will be fun!" (To Gama) "You may be a Darkness 6, but you guys will never be able to beat a Shinobi Island Ninja!" Trivia His use of using Earth resembles the Earthbenders from Avatar the Last Airbender. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Male